1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, wherein ends of the longitudinal strip are connected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm can be pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. This prior art windscreen wiper device is designed as a “yokeless” wiper device or “flat blade”, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.
In practice it has become apparent that, during use of the known windscreen wiper device, high forces are exerted on the connection between the connecting device and the oscillating arm. As a consequence thereof the wiper blade may get loose from the oscillating arm.